


my heart is in your hands but I know it's safe

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: I can't believe I wrote more than one dinosaur sweater fic [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena wears it again, SuperCorp, domestic morning fluff, it's very soft, that dinosaur sweater makes another appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: The dinosaur sweater is back, this time we see the morning that Lena stole it.Or Kara and Lena's morning after the first time they slept together. There's kisses and pancakes and Lena wears Kara's sweater.





	my heart is in your hands but I know it's safe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the last one of these dinosaur sweater fics I swear. This takes place in between the first and second fic.

Kara doesn’t want to wake Lena, she really doesn’t, she’d give anything to let her sleep for just a bit longer, to be able to watch her for a bit longer, but unfortunately they have to leave for work soon.

And so she will wake her, but in a few minutes, she wants to make sure she has this sight memorized because she’s never seen anyone look more beautiful than Lena does right now.

Kara’s eyes move over her girlfriend, taking in every curve, every inch of skin, the way her face is pressed into the pillow and her hair fans out behind her. She’s lying on her stomach, leaving the lines of her pale back exposed as the sheet sits low on her waist.

_Rao, she’s gorgeous._

Kara can’t help but reach out, and she uses the excuse of waking Lena to do just that. Her index finger glides gently down Lena’s back, the skin so soft under her touch.

“Lena,” she whispers, too quiet for Lena to hear as she doesn’t even stir.

Kara shifts closer, leans forward to press a kiss to Lena’s exposed shoulder. The skin is warm under her lips and Kara lingers for a moment. “Lena,” she says again, this time a bit louder.

She gets a hum in response, Lena’s relaxed face scrunching up in protest to being woken up.

It’s adorable.

“Lena, wake up,” Kara tries again, this time with a kiss to Lena’s nose instead. She crinkles her nose, only getting more adorable. “We have to go to work.”

Lena groans. “Do we have to?” The words are mumbled, thick with sleep.

“Unfortunately we do,” Kara answers as she brushes a lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear. Green eyes blink open to meet hers and Kara smiles. “Good morning.”

A lazy smile spreads over Lena’s face and Kara’s feels her heart flutter in her chest. She’s had mornings where she’s woken up with Lena before, with sleepy smiles and a body close, but it’s never been quite like this before, it’s never been after a night like last night.

_She’s never woken up naked with Lena before._

“Good morning,” Lena smiles back, and Kara feels her heart skip a beat again.

She just loves Lena so much, and she’s glad she finally got the courage to kiss Lena a few weeks ago, glad that she can now spend time like this with her.

“We have to get up,” Kara says, sighing when a warm hand settles against her cheek. She leans into the contact, revels in it.

“Are you sure we can’t stay here?”

_If only._

Her resolve almost crumbles when Lena’s thumb brushes gently over her cheek.

“I’m sure. You shower first and I’ll make us breakfast?”

Lena looks like she’s going to argue but they both know they have to work soon.

“Do I at least get a kiss first?”

Kara laughs quietly as she leans forward. Now that’s something she’s definitely not going to say no to.

Lena meets her halfway, gentle lips moving over her own, slow in the morning sunlight.

She’d dreamt of mornings like this before, imagined waking up next to Lena, being able to lean over and just kiss her, imagined a warm body pressed against her own as they’d cuddled together under the covers, just the two of them in their own little world.

She never thought she’d be lucky enough to actually get it.

The day Lena walked into her life, she felt something change, knew Lena would be important to her. And she was right, their fast friendship led to best friends and Lena being one of the most important people in her life.

And that was more than enough, Kara would’ve been content with Lena by her side, the friends she’d always thought they’d be.

She imagined this, imagined a life with Lena, where they were still best friends but so much more.

And now that she has that, she’s not going to let it go and she’ll be always be grateful that they’ve been given this chance together.

She feels Lena pull away all too soon and now it’s her turn to protest. She wants to keep kissing Lena forever.

But she can’t, they have work to do.

Kara’s the first to get out of bed, unashamed of her nakedness, Lena saw everything last night anyway.

“Is pancakes okay?” she asks as she pulls a shirt over her head. She looks back to the bed to find Lena sitting up, the sheet pulled tight to her chest.

_Kara definitely likes the sight of Lena in her bed._

Lena smiles. “Pancakes are perfect.”

Kara leaves her to shower and heads into the kitchen, Lena knows where everything is, she’s stayed over enough times that this is a common occurrence in the morning, minus the nakedness and kissing that is.

Kara makes them pancakes, a massive amount, because as she starts cooking, she realises just how hungry she is and she’s almost done when she hears the shower switch off.

She’s just finished setting the table when she hears Lena enter the room and she looks up, expecting to see Lena in her own clothes, knowing that she will have borrowed some so she can stop by her apartment on the way to L-Corp, she can’t turn up at work in what she was wearing yesterday.

And she does, find Lena in her clothes that is, but what she doesn’t except is Lena to be wearing t _hose_ clothes.

Or more specifically, her blue dinosaur sweater.

She can’t take her eyes off it as Lena approaches, the material stretched slightly across her chest, the sweater tighter on Lena than it is on her. The blue is dark against her pale skin, her loose her framing her face and Rao is she adorable.

“You’re wearing my sweater.”

She’s stating the obvious, but she also can’t form many other words right now because her brain is stuck on how much she’s enjoying seeing Lena wear that particular sweater.

“I am. And you’re not getting it back, it’s even more comfortable than it looks.”

“You’re going to steal my favourite sweater?”

Lena looks down, tugs at the hem. “This is your favourite?”

“Yes.” She raises an eyebrow playfully. “Is that a problem?”

It’s comfortable and Alex gave it to her and it may not be the prettiest thing she owns but she loves it.

“No,” Lena says, glancing back up to meet her eyes. They’re both smiling now. “It’s kind of my favourite too.”

“It looks good on you,” Kara says, stepping closer. She reaches out, trails her fingers over the material, smiles when Lena steps closer too.

She hopes Lena will wear it sometime in the future too, she wants to know what it’d be like to snuggle with her on the couch, the material soft under her hands.

 “Yeah?”

“Definitely.” She leans over presses her lips briefly to Lena’s. “You look cute.”

Kara’s thrilled by the blush her words get.

“Are you hungry?” Kara asks when she forces herself to step away. They still have breakfast to eat and at this rate, they’re both going to be late for work.

“I am,” Lena smiles, her eyes warm and it takes a tremendous amount of self control for Kara to actually move away from her, over to the table where everything is cooked and waiting to be eaten.

They sit opposite each other, Kara smiling as she eats and Lena tells her about her plans for the day. Every time their eyes meet, Lena smiles too, a tilt of her lips around her food, and it makes Kara’s heart fill with so much warmth.

This whole morning is so domestic, the waking up together, the having breakfast together, Lena wearing her clothes and smiling as they eat.

Kara wants this, with Lena, she wants this forever.

Lena makes her feel like no one else has before.

She feels like home.

“Are you going to finish that? Because I’ve never known Kara Danvers to left food uneaten.”

Kara looks down at her plate and realises she’s still got half of her pancakes left, too distracted with Lena’s smile to eat.

She gathers a big forkful and shoves it in her mouth, grinning around the food as Lena shakes her head, turning back to her own food.

Lena says she’ll do the dishes once they’ve both finished so Kara can go get ready for work but in a gust of wind, Kara vanishes, returning a few moments later already dressed. She whizzes around the kitchen too, does the dishes in a flash, grinning at Lena’s surprised face when she stops.

She’s a bit disappointed that they can’t do the dishes together, that sounds incredibly domestic too, but they’re running late. And there’ll be plenty of time for that later, Kara’s heart warms with the thought that this is far from the last time Lena’s going to stay over like this.

(Her mind fills with the idea that one day they won’t need to use the words “stay over” anymore, when they have a house together, but that’s a thought for another day).

“Dinner tonight?” Lena asks as Kara walks her to the door. She knows Lena’s driver will be waiting downstairs for her, the only time Lena allowed her to fly her to work was when her driver called in at sick and Lena was adamant that was a onetime thing.

She’s sure she can persuade Lena to fly with her again sometime.

“Sounds good,” Kara says, stepping in close. She’s not going to let Lena leave without at least a goodbye kiss. “My place at 7?”

Lena leans in, her answer no more than a mumble as their lips meet. “Perfect.”

Kara hums at the contact, her eyes falling shut with the gentle pressure of Lena’s lips brushing over hers. Her fingers tangle in the material of the sweater, pulling Lena closer.

She doesn’t want this morning to end.

“I have to go,” Lena mumbles against her lips, but she doesn’t make a move to separate.

Kara doesn’t want to but she pulls away, although not far. She presses her forehead to Lena’s for a moment, revels in the warmth of the women in front of her.

With a final peck to her lips, Lena pulls away, and Kara opens her eyes to find Lena smiling at her.

The words _I love you_ are on the tip of her tongue but she holds them back, she’s sure Lena knows how she feels anyway.

“I’ll see you tonight?”

Kara grins. “I can’t wait. Bring back the sweater.” She tugs at the bottom of it. “You look adorable in it and I need a photo.”

Lena laughs. “I’ll wear it again on one condition.”

“Condition?”

Lena nods. “Kiss me again.”

Kara’s not one to say no to kisses from her girlfriend, this one lasting considerably longer than the last.

Long enough that Kara has to fly Lena home to get changed and then to work, before she flies to work herself, or they’d be late.

They both make it to work on time, and despite the fact that Lena had to fly, the extra time kissing was definitely worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe let me know what you think? Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
